


LOK Family One Shots

by Harvestqueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, Family Dynamics, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvestqueen/pseuds/Harvestqueen
Summary: Just a bunch of different family dynamics I felt like exploring. Some will be canon and some later chapters might not be.
Relationships: Baatar Jr & Opal
Kudos: 8





	LOK Family One Shots

Opal had made a mistake.

Clutching her favorite doll close to her chest, she had stepped out of her room when she had a nightmare. Mustering up all of her courage, she started down the hall, taking it one step at a time, taking in deep breaths just like her mom taught her. She wasn't afraid, she told herself, everything was okay she just needed to get to the end of the hallway where her parents were.

That was a few steps ago. 

She had made one miscalculation: The hallway was dark.

Whimpering, she held her doll closer as tears filled her eyes. She looked back behind her and her room felt a million miles away, there was no way she could get back. When she looked ahead of her, her parents room was even further away and she wouldn't make it. She was completely frozen in place. Tears filled her eyes and her vision began to get blurry. Trying to take in another breath, she faltered and couldn't get the air into her lungs.She wanted to shout. But all she could do was get out a meek little cry of "Help!"

Opal sat on the floor and buried her head in her doll's hair as she continued to cry out for help, barely audible anymore. Her crying was only getting worse and she felt completely stuck, not sure what she was going to do.And then one of the doors beside her opened. 

Not only was the wash of light a great relief, but so was who walked out.

Baatar Jr.

"Opal?" He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, blinking. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't hesitate to run to him and he leaned down to pick her up, lifting her into his arms. She buried her head in his neck and blew her nose on his shirt (a fact that Baatar sadly wouldn't realize until later) and he held her close, bringing her into his room where he could put her down in his bed. 

Baatar didn't mind kneeling in front of his little sister, dutifully wiping the tears from her eyes and making sure she was okay. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, unsure if she would even be able to answer. He wasn't used to seeing Opal upset, usually she was the picture of the happiest little girl in the world. But he supposed she was just that, a little girl. "Did you have a scary dream?"

She nodded and hiccuped, reaching out for him to hug her again. He got on the bed beside her and pulled her into his lap. She was so tiny. "I-I was going to go see mommy and daddy... but I was in the hall... and I got scared," she whispered in between hiccups. "I was trying to be b-brave but I couldn't."

Baatar couldn't help but smile. She was always trying to be so brave, so strong like the rest of them. She had confided in him a few times about how she didn't feel strong because she wasn't a bender. He wanted to remind her that she was just a little girl, but that reminder would make her furious. "I see... the hallway is pretty dark and scary... how about this? I can talk to dad tomorrow and we can work on putting little lights in that light up when you leave your room."

Opal looked up and sniffed. "Really?"

"Of course." He gave her a little squeeze and she rested against him. "Would you like me to take you to mom and dad?" She shook his head and he paused. "Would you like to go back to your room?" Again, she shook her head. He looked down at her, her little eyes getting heavier and she was clearly quite sleepy. "Do you want to stay here?"

She finally nodded and he nodded as well, laying down. He took off his glasses and moved the blanket so she could get under, covering them both up once she was. She wasted no time snuggling up to her older brother and closing her eyes. 

That was it, Opal had decided, she was finally safe again.


End file.
